club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Matillo
Matillo (his real Saiyan Name'': Karouzôka Mataka Illotus) and also known as Intrepid is a ''Hybrid Saiyan who's mother was a Earthling, his father a D-Type Saiyan but has kryptonian blood and roboric cells in his body. A powerful and balanced fighter, he is known to be a trash talking person and mocking others. Brief History Matillo is a protagonist hailing from the days of Sled, and a Saiyan. Born on Universe 1's planet Sadal, Matillo was exposed to the fascist agenda of his race and at age 12 sent off to Earth by his late father for safety, and to escape the culture of his own brutal warrior race. During the time of his departure, the God of Destruction Iwne was assigned to desolate the planet and its kin, eradicating the entire Saiyan race (of Universe 1). After landing on Earth, Matillo spent most of his days hunting and honing his instinctive battle talents. Eventually, he discovered that he held within his body a dormant power known as "Ki". For many years he trained to master it, and even received guidance from an "Old Monk". Years passed, and at age 18, Matillo eventually discovered humans who had mastered the same skills he had. Eventually, he gathered the human users of Ki and created the "Z-Force", a team of multi-talented and strong fighters on Earth. They slayed and conquered whatever dark forces lingered on the little blue planet until one day, they were all decimated by the hands of a single villain. Only two members survived, one being Matillo himself. Battered and beaten, he and his single comrade were discovered by a clan at the time known only as "Abominable", and treated his wounds. Several years passed, and Matillo grew ever stronger, and lived through the "G''olden Ages''" of what had been the "Sled Times." Eventually, he had rediscovered his comrades on Oasis' Island and settled in. To this day, he remains as an immensely powerful figure, and friend to many. Abilities and Powers As a Saiyan, Matillo is immensely powerful. Over the years, he has accumulated numerous amounts of abilities from picking up through visual learning, or being educated on how to utilize them. Ki Ki is the essence and energy of life hidden within every living organism. If one is properly trained, he or she can harness the power of it, and strengthen it. The easiest way to manifest an even more powerful energy is to train one's body in physical and mental strength and stamina continuously, until they reach their desired power level. In Matillo's case, he has strengthened it to the point of being able to reach a small level near with Godly beings but not able to beat any of those Gods, being wiped out with ease. Abilities Involved with Ki Ki can be utilized in many ways. * Elemental Manipulation * Strength Enhancement * Energy Beams/Spheres * Alchemy * Mental Strength * Speed Boosts * Transformations: Matillo can go on Ssj 1, Ssj 2, Ssj 1 Grade 3, Ssj 2 Grade 2 and 3, Ssj False, Ssj 3 (incomplete form) and Ssj Red and Blue (both incomplete). See "Super Saiyan" Articles on the DB Wiki to learn more about them. * Shockwaves * Afterimage Techniques: Also known as Illusion Projections, Matillo can * Aerokinesis/Flight: Matillo can fly with ease in the air but it cost a small portion of his stamina: the more he fly fast, the more the cost of energy is greater and draining quickly. Kamehameha The Kamehameha is a bright blue wave of light energy produced by condensing an impeccable amount of Ki or energy into the palms of oneself and stabilized, then released as a beam toward the enemy. It's destructive power varies with how much Ki is condensed and expended. For a scale, the Kamehameha from a Super Saiyan Matillo is strong enough to instantaneously vaporize Shad in his base form, yet would barely leave burns upon him if Matillo were not transformed. If one cannot achieve precise control of their Ki, then they cannot use this ability. The user's energy is vastly drained after using this attack and if they miss the target, they are left vulnerable. Weaknesses * Stronger Opponents: Even strong beings like Matillo cannot be eternally invincible and stronger than anyone else. Stronger beings such as Demon King Jiren and other fighters like Berserker or Minato Eobard can easily pummel Matillo into a pulp. Here is some weaknesses: * Hell Fire Energy: Gods like Hades or Hela can hurt Matillo with energy from Hell. * Dark Energy: Dark Beings can easily injure Matillo, since Darkness can remove the powers of someone. * Stronger Opponents: Beings like Mecha Jiren X-100 (who came from another dimension where some fighters are being upgraded in different ways) who is currently undefeated and Destroyah The Mad Robot can easily overpower Matillo in a contest of strength, skills, endurance, speed, etc. * Matillo's own cockyness: His arrogant, short-tempered attitude makes him way overconfident, which makes him taunting his opponents too much and he doesn't know what his enemies are capable of, thus leading Matillo into his own downfall of failures. He lost more than winning due to being arrogant. * Deities: They are far stronger than Matillo and can obliterated Matillo with ease. He will never achieve to defeat them, being weaker due to his own arrogance. * Runes/Magic/Ancient Sorcery/etc.: When it comes in term of magic, Matillo is not very tough against it.